User talk:Jmaxim2001
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Son of Sam page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 01:33, June 19, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 22:56, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Article Listing The Article Listing is defunct and no longer used. You do NOT need to update a thing. Princess Platinum [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) Who are you? I'd like to know who keeps deleting my pasta, titled "Mr. Jackowski's Horrible day". Why? Because don't do that. data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhAQABAIABAAAAAP///yH5BAEAAAEALAAAAAABAAEAQAICTAEAOw%3D%3D Jmaxim2001 RE: Stop it. Now. I will stop rejecting your work once you start submitting pastas that are up to our standards. Most deletions carried out on this site are to filter out poor-quality content. I'm sorry that you don't like your work being rejected, but most people don't. We can't cater to people's feelings on here when it comes to accepting or rejecting pastas. Like it or not, the best way to deal with rejection is to learn from it. You may not know what about your pasta was so terrible, but doing what you've been doing thus far (harassing me on my talk page) will get you nowhere as a writer. Instead, you could try posting it somewhere offsite where you can get advice from other aspiring writers on ways to improve your writing. Here is a good place. Also, it's usually a good idea to ask for feedback before submitting a pasta here. Another option is to make a case in Deletion Appeal if you really believe the pasta deserves to be up here, though I would normally advise against using this until you've made the necessary improvements to the pasta. Otherwise, just move on and make an effort to write better stories in the future. Rejection isn't that big a deal. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:03, October 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Stop it. Now. I'm pretty sure I made that clear in the above reply, but I'll go ahead and repeat it anyway: because they were bad. For some specific criticisms, I give you the following for "Mr. Jackowski's Horrible Day": First off, there's the glaring spelling and grammatical errors. Also the lack of paragraphs. This is the least of this pasta's worries, though, as the story itself is far more problematic. The main issues with the story pertain to the premise, the writing, the plot and the overall execution. Let's start with the premise. The premise of the story is, quite frankly, absurd. The lack of realism makes this story extremely hard to take seriously. From the get-go, it destroys the reader's willing suspension of disbelief, fails to engage the reader, and is not something most readers would be able to relate to. This practically guarantees that no one will find it scary or creepy in the slightest. The writing only further hampers the story and any chance of it being effective. To be blunt, it's poorly-written. Specific things wrong with it: * The dialogue is often laughable and cheesy. You do not need to comically misspell a character's dialogue to signify that they have an accent. Lines like "Ah, ah, ah, ze customeiur must leave noh trace" just serve to turn your story into a laughingstock. * The "plot" (for lack of a better word) is virtually nonexistent. Why does any of this happen? What is the point of this story? And more importantly, why should we care? (think back to the whole "fails to engage the reader" thing.) The story just goes nowhere and there's no substance, or "sauce", so to speak. * There's no suspense, no pacing, no buildup, and no atmosphere. Basically, nothing that makes this an enjoyable piece of horror literature. A bunch of random crap happens and then it ends abruptly. I could go on, but I think I've made my point. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:23, October 25, 2013 (UTC)